


E'LAST PROMPTS

by Woojiniebae



Category: E'LAST (Band), K-pop
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cuddles, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Idols, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woojiniebae/pseuds/Woojiniebae
Summary: Ideas for E'LAST fanfics/one-shots. Please take them and write them! E'LAST fanbase (Elrings) is starved for fics.
Relationships: Choi Youngmin | Romin/Won Hyuk, Oh Yejun/Everyone, Oh Yejun/E’LAST, Rano/Choi In, Won Hyuk/E'LAST, Won Hyuk/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you write using one of my prompts, please post them. I wanna read some e'last fics :)  
> I don't care about credit.

**Choi In x Rano (fluff and humor)**

**  
** Choi In decides he’s going to confess to Rano by baking him a cake with “I love you Rano, from In” written in frosting on it. He places it in the fridge and waits for Rano to come back from his schedule. Choi In ends up falling asleep and wakes up to see the members digging into the cake. Where’s Rano? Did he see the confession? Which member is he gonna kill first for getting into the cake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Writer jjongfilm has written a fic with this prompt, check it out here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559453/chapters/72645024


	2. Chapter 2

**Romin x Won Hyuk (smut)**

Romin and Wonhyuk are roommates. Romin stays last at the company building to train. When he comes home, everyone is asleep, or so he thought. He hears muffled moans coming from his and Wonhyuk's shared room. He cracks the door slightly to see Won hyuk on Romin's bed touching himself. He shuts the door, his heart is hammering and he's blushing. He goes outside for some fresh air and to give Wonhyuk some time to finish. Days later, he still can't stop thinking about it and decides to do something about it....


	3. Chapter 3

**Yejun & Everyone (Gen/fluff)**

After practice, all the members shower and sit down for dinner in their dorm. Yejun plays with his food more than anything and ends up leaving dinner early, only eating half a plate. The members are all worried, since Yejun usually eats more than all of them combined. Turns out, the maknae caught a cold. They all take the day off to take care of him. Yejun doesn’t like being in the center of attention, so he has to adjust to all of the love he’s receiving from the members all at once. Cuddles, spoiling, homemade soup, and laughs ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these aren't actual fics, but kudos or comments would be nice <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E’LAST visits the Lotte World amusement park!

**Wonhyuk x Romin (fluff)**

The group are going to Lotte World for their reality show. After their exciting missions, the boys get to enjoy the rest of their day. Wonhyuk asks Romin to take a picture of him at the amusement park with an ice cream in hand. Romin’s breath hitches when Wonhyuk’s eyes sparkle in the sunlight and his smile beams into the camera lens. Romin internally panics as Wonhyuk walks over to him and puts his head on his shoulder to peer over and view the pictures he took. He hopes Wonhyuk can’t hear his rapid heartbeat. Their day off at the amusement park consists of Romin not-so-subtly trying to avoid the younger member because of his feelings. The day may or may not end with the two sharing ice cream on the carousel hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this could be a part 1 of many. Like the whole group breaks into pairs. I might write about each pair? Let me know what pairings you guys enjoy, or else I'll just keep writing about my biases, Won Hyuk and Romin HAHA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are not idols in this prompt! Alternate universe hehe. I don't actually ship them, but I want to cater to everyones favorite couples. Please feel free to request couples. Leave a comment or kudos if you want :))

**Romin x Yejun (fluff)**

Today was the day. Romin was going to confess to his dearest dongsaeng. The youngest and most handsome out of his friend group. He may be the youngest, but when it comes to understanding each other, Yejun and Romin are on the same level. Everyone knows the closest way to Yejun’s heart is to his stomach—so Romin’s got a cup of coffee and an extra large chocolate chip cookie wrapped in cute packaging. Written on it says “if the cookie tastes good, then we should date.” What is Yejun’s reaction and how will this confession turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually a newer elring. I discovered them during their debut and I am not caught up on their reality show. If I get their personalities wrong, I will try harder to be a more accurate writer :)


End file.
